ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
WNWT
WNWT (1520 AM) is a news/talk-formatted radio station licensed to Rossford, Ohio , serving the Toledo area. The station is owned by Cornerstone Church, Inc. in Maumee, Ohio, d/b/a Matrix Communications. Progressive talk programming The station allegedly carries a mix of conservative, liberal and nonpartisan talk. They are listed as being affiliates for The Stephanie Miller Show and The Ed Schultz Show, and they may also be carrying Bill Press. Very little is known about this station. The station also carries Dr. Laura Schlessinger, Clark Howard, and the new afternoon drive show hosted by CNN's Lou Dobbs.http://ohiomedia.blogspot.com/2008/05/quick-group-of-items.html History Until April 2008, it was an Urban Gospel formatted radio station as "Dominion 1520 JAMZ," with the WDMN call sign. The call letters were changed to WNWT on July 1, 2008. The station has a long and storied past. In the late 1960s, 1520 was known as WTTO - a Top 40 station to compete with WOHO, Toledo and CKLW, Windsor, Ontario. In the 1970s, the station adopted the call sign WTUU and featured modern country music as "Fun Country W15-2". Later incarnations included an all news radio format, an urban music format with the call letters WVOI, and a religious format that featured a daily "Radio Rosary". Another call sign change came along, then later the calls were changed to the current WDMN with the Cornerstone Church ownership. WDMN's calls led some in the area to joke that the calls stood for "Demon", but they actually stood for "Dominion." WDMN was chiefly an Urban Gospel station until April 2008 but had a brief stint with a mainstream contemporary Christian format until sister station 96.9 WNKL launched with K-Love. The station was unusual in that it had two different transmitter and tower sites for many years, located in two different states. Daytime broadcasts were from the transmitter and towers located on Jackman Road in Bedford, Michigan, and nighttime broadcasts were from a straight row of 6 towers (parallel to I-75 near the Ohio Turnpike) in Perrysburg Township, Ohio. The current site is also in Perrysburg Township, but Southeast of the original decaying tower array. WNWT is the Toledo affiliate for the Cleveland Brownshttp://ohiomedia.blogspot.com/2007/10/big-monday-roundup.html and the Columbus Blue Jackets. As of April 2008, Toledo-area listeners reported that WDMN had apparently ended its "Dominion 1520" format and began airing a combination of progressive and conservative talk radio programming, traditional and smooth jazz, and some sports programming. This station is also an affilate of CNN Whether this is a stunt or indicative of a permanent programming direction for the station is still unclear. External links * toledo1520am.com (not functional) * michiguide.com page Category:Radio stations The original WTTO attempted to copy the successfull format of WKNR at Detroit with similar jingles and a tight playlist but until Mike Joseph came to town in 1969 and instituted his Hot Hits format with new jingles and the slogan " Famious Fifteen " the presentation was dijointed. Joseph instituted a 30 song playlist and held a Battle of the Stars to develope an oldies playlist. Joseph brought in J R Nelson ( Then known as Big Jim O'brien ) to do mornings, Lee Fowler middays, Tommy Dean afternoons and Bob Ladd on weekends (While still doing weekday nights on AWARE radio 93.5 as " The Wizzard" ) Marty Mason did news. At one point to save money, the station broadcast it's night shows from the transmitter shack at Perrysburg.